


The Family Tree

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Putting up the Christmas tree should not be this difficult, but for the Odinson siblings, it's always this way every year.
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Holiday One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling really festive lately and I miss writing about the Odinsonsiblings so enjoy!!!

"Are we there yet?" 

"You asked me that five minutes ago, Loki, and the answer is still no," Hela gritted her teeth. 

Loki sighed. "I don't see why we have to go all the way out of town to get a real tree every year for Christmas. A fake tree does the job just fine!" 

"But you know what dad always says," Thor looked over his shoulder at his younger brother sitting in the back seat. "It's not Christmas until we have the smell of pine filling the house!" 

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard," Hela shook her head. "Loki's right. If Dad is so desperate for that pine scent, we should just get the best realistic looking fake tree and shove a bunch of air fresheners inside." 

"Nope, Dad will know the difference," said Thor. "We gotta go to the tree emporium like we would always go when we were kids." 

"Still can't believe you dragged me into this," Loki huffed. "I'm supposed to be at a Christmas slasher movie marathon right now!" 

"Loki, we've all made sacrifices to be here. You're no special," Hela snipped. "I'm supposed to be at a bar crawl but I'm not complaining!" 

"You made a fuss about it at dinner last night!" Thor spoke up. 

"And you just had to volunteer all of us to get the stupid tree!" Hela argued. 

"This family is a nightmare," Loki muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Ten minutes later, the Odinson siblings arrived at the Lancaster Tree Emporium just outside of town. Heralded as the largest outdoor tree store in town, Lancaster Tree Emporium carried a vast selection of trees both real and fake. Odin had given his children a very specific set of instructions on which tree to purchase, including the specific type of tree, the dimensions, and everything in between. Despite this, it proved to be rather difficult to find the exact tree that Odin wanted. It took them an hour to find a tree that was even remotely close. After all that trouble, the three siblings pooled their money together and bought the family tree.

It was a nightmare trying to get the tree tied to the car. For starters, Hela's car was not exactly equipped to hold a tree on top. It practically wolfed the entire car when it was finally tied down, blocking her view partially as she drove her and her brothers home. There was also the panic of whether the tree was securely tied down but somehow, it managed to stay put for the 40 minute car rode home. Next, there was getting the car into the house. What Odin didn't take into account was where the tree was supposed to go in the house. The location of their Christmas tree had changed over the years. Did they put it in the sitting room or in the family room? Where would they move the furniture in the meantime? 

"It has to go in the sitting room," Thor declared. "That's where it was last year."

"Well how do you suppose we fit this thing in then?" Loki asked. "It's not like it'll fit seamlessly through the front door." 

"And you think we're supposed to fit it through the back?" Hela asked. 

"There's no way it'll fit through the back!" Thor chimed in. "Loki and I will bring it in the front, while you lead us into the sitting room where we can set it up!" 

"I'd rather be drinking then doing this," Hela rolled her eyes. 

It was a challenge getting the tree into their house. By the time the tree was untied, there were so many pine needles littered all over Hela's car that it smelled like fresh pine. Then Loki dropped one end of the tree on his foot and thus got the tree stuck in the middle of the doorway. By the time the siblings pushed the tree out, there were a couple of branches that had broken off during the process. Once the tree was properly set up, after getting poked many times, the three of them admired their work briefly, for the hard part was over. 

"I don't remember our trees being this sticky," Thor looked down at his hands. "Were they always covered in this much sap?" 

"I can't feel my hands," said Loki, looking at all the pine needles that stuck to his hands.

"I've got all the Christmas decorations up!" Hela called out as she came up the stairs, holding a large box in her arms. "They seriously need to do some inventory on their holiday decorations one of these days. That basement's a mess." 

"Tell me about it," Loki agreed, opening up the box and sifting through its contents. "Oooh we should do candles! That would be nice for the tree for a minimalist look!" 

"Loki no!" Thor cried out. "You'll burn the house down like last year!" 

"Yeah, let's not and stick with the ornaments," Hela said calmly. 

"Mind you two, I didn't burn the house down!" Loki defended himself. "I didn't take into account that spiced wine was very flammable!" 

For the rest of the day, the three Odinson siblings decorated the tree with as many brightly colored ornaments that they could find and it up with multicolored lights. It was a rather lovely sight to behold as they marveled at the hard work that was done. Somehow, even after all of the trouble they went through to getting that tree put up, they managed to find some joy in making the house as festive as possible. For the twenty-something siblings, it brought back such wonderful memories of their youth. When all was said and done, they found themselves on the couch drinking spiked hot chocolate and watching their favorite holiday movie, Home Alone. They looked around at the hard work they had done with making the house look like it always had from Christmases past. It suddenly didn't matter that it was a pain to get the tree, but it was more about keeping the spirit of the season alive. 

"Is it me, or is the tree moving on it's own?" Loki asked, looking at the tree. 

"What?" Thor asked. 

The siblings moved into the sitting and walked up to the tree, keeping some distance. They leaned in and could hear little squeaks coming from inside the tree, before a small chipmunk let out from inside and landed on Hela's face.


End file.
